the chioce
by emmazelda
Summary: Amber has a curse. It has spread to all of the ones she loves. And the only way for the curse to be lifted? Amber has to die.


**THE CHOICE**

_by: emmazelda_

Non-fiction

June 30, 2013

**hey guys! this is my first story! I originally meant for this to be a book but I wasn't getting anywhere with it and I wanted feedback from other people then my family. im just learning how to use this site so if you see something wrong please tell me! thanks and I hope you like my story!**

* * *

"Stop!"

I stopped walking towards the edge of the cliff to see my best friend Samuel, or Sam as I call him, running towards me.

"Don't do it! You don't have to do this!" he screamed at me, a short ways away from the cliff.

"I have to, I yelled, it's the only way you, Emma, Ezra, and everyone else I care about will survive! The master told me, the only way for our curse to be lifted is if I die! I won't let any more demons kill the ones I love! Not you, not anyone! It's the only way!"

I looked back to Sam, I can see the tears running down his face. I turned around, taking in my surroundings. We seem to be by some woods, it's dark so I can't tell how far they go. And the wind whirls around me, blowing my hair into my face. I can't help but think how I'm going to miss this world. I walked closer to the edge, just as the rain started to pour.

"Stop amber! Don't walk any closer! There has to be another way to lift the curse, I won't let you die!"

Now the tears were coming from me now. My dress whirled around me, the wind was growing stronger. I need to jump now so Sam can go back home, safe from this storm.

"Don't you remember what happens to the others? The one like Erick, Selina, or even Kate for that matter!" I twirled back to look at him, taking a step back away from the cliff. "Or anyone else we failed to protect from the curse! That was all my fault, I should have done this sooner!"

"No!" Sam yelled, taking a few steps closer to me. I can see him clearer now that he is illuminated from the moonlight. His dark brown hair and pale skin. Those shimmering blue eyes that seem to stare down into your core. And his lose white t shirt, his favorite dark wash jeans. Simply stunning for a simple girl like me.

"Amber you can't! I … I love you amber! You can't just leave me now! And all that we've been through, all that we strived for, fought for, you can't just go and waste it all now! You can't leave me!" Sam pleaded as fresh tears started streaming down his face, "please, _don't leave me! _I can't do this without you!"

I closed my eyes, I couldn't stop the rush of tears. The rain was only getting harder, and the wind showed no sign of stopping any time soon. As I felt my hair and my dress being pulled and tugged at the wind, I looked back for my last glimpse of my best friend.

"I love you to, I always have, my whole life. It's a nice ending knowing that you loved me to."

"Amber!"

I turned back to the cliff. I could hear Sam running towards me. I'm thinking of all my friends and family I would be saving, hoping they could find happiness again. But for that I had to go, so I looked to the moonlight, feeling the cold rain against my skin, and jumped. The last thing I heard was Sam's voice: "Amber no!"

Samuel couldn't think, and how could he? He had just watched his best friend, the love of his life, commit suicide. Only to save him and everyone else from the death curse. It's an evil curse that placed upon someone by a "witch", and is then spread to all the cursed ones friends and family. And each person affected got a tattoo like star on their left arm. Once the curse is in place and secured, evil demons come and take them away one by one. And the cursed one must watch as they are dragged away. This continues until there is no one left but the cured one himself. Then they are killed by the demons.

Samuel dashes to the cliff, in a small attempt to save amber. But he wasn't fast enough. He watched as amber jumped off, her black hair twirling in the wind. He screamed:

"Amber no! Amber!" but it was pointless amber was on her way to death. Samuel fell to his knees. His clothes now brown and dirty from the mud. He sat there for what felt like hours, crying over her death. He knew she was gone. He could never bring her home again, never feel the soft tenderness of her hands. Or the way she smelled after walking through the woods. Sam decided he should at least make a grave, so he would never forget where she was. It sort of worked beings her body lay somewhere below this cliff. He took some rocks he found and made a little pyramid out of them. He then went to the woods and gathered some twigs and vines. He made a mid-shift cross out of them and stuck that in the dirt.

It probably didn't look good, beings he could hardly see with what moonlight was left and he only used what things he found outside. He sat there a moment longer, remembering what her life was like, and if it was worth it that she died. He looked to his arm, where the curse mark should be. It was starting to fade away. Sam got up and looked at her grave one last time. He then started the long walk back to their hideout, their new home, to tell everyone what had happened.

"Amber no!" I could hear Sam's voice as I jumped of the cliff. I hope

He can't see me falling from the edge of that cliff. I'm happy knowing that I would die, and in doing so releasing everyone from my curse. They didn't deserve this, I shouldn't have gone to the market that day. I had only come to get some fresh bread. I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking and ran into a strange man. I didn't mean to, but I overreacted and started yelling at him for being so careless and how he needed to watch where he was going.

The strange man started speaking in some odd language that I wasn't familiar with. He then grabbed my arm and stared tracing a star with his finger nail. I twisted and kicked and bit him but he wouldn't let he was done he let go and said

"Now you'll think twice before being so rude." And he ran away. When I looked back to my arm I had this strange star tattoo. And that started the chaos.

"Ahhhhh!'' I screamed as my whole body crashed into the top of a tree. It then came to me that I never looked under the cliff for trees. I fell from branch to branch, by body twisting and truing. All I could feel was the unbearable pain, unable to see anything but white and black swirls rushing in front of me, my eyes unable to focus. I let out a large grunt as my back collided with a very think branch. The pain only got worse, I could feel my body slowly sliding off of the branch. I tried to reach for something to hold onto but I couldn't move, unable to stop myself from falling. And that's when everything went black.

**ohhhhh! a cliffhanger! it's going to happen a lot. muhahahaha. anywho tell me what you think so I can make it better! I will try to write more and figure out how to make a new page for a new chapter! R&R plz!**


End file.
